


Marauders Songs and why they belong to the Marauders

by marauders_era_is_superior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Young Dudes References cause i love grant so much, Grant Chapman - Freeform, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentions of Taylor Swift, Not Fic, Sad, Song Lyrics, song explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_era_is_superior/pseuds/marauders_era_is_superior
Summary: NOT A FIC: These are reasons these songs belong to the Marauder's, and other Marauder's era characters.References to Grant Chapman, HE IS NOT MY CHARACTER. He is MrsKingBean89's from their (totally canon) work 'All The Young Dudes'A playlist where the songs are coming from https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Jz76IyiGUDKyDNWBE973l?si=DgaWpBbrQ323TXzcT3yn1g I did make this playlist.Enjoy!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms

Twin Size Mattress by: The Front Bottoms

About Sirius while and after getting kicked out of the Black family house. Being sung from the POV of James Potter and Regulus Black

"This is for the lions living in the wiry broke down frames of my friends’ bodies"

Lions is a reference to Gryffindor. Wiry, broken down frame, referring to Sirius showing up at Jame's house (friend's body) since the amount of trauma he just went through he was most likely shutting down.

"When the floodwater comes, it ain’t gonna be clear, it’s gonna look like mud  
But I will help you swim, I will help you swim, I’m gonna help you swim"

The Potters helping Sirius get through the worst part of it all like he was their son too.

"This is for the snakes and the people they bite"

The Slytherins, this is when it goes from James to Regulus. "People they bite" meaning people in Slytherin who weren't as in on their ideas but were there, Andromeda and Regulus Black.

"For the friends I’ve made, for the sleepless nights"

Regulus talking about the friends he's made, who eventually turn into death eaters.

"For the warning signs I’ve completely ignored"

Warning signs of Voldemort and his ways that eventually Regulus rebelled against.

"There’s an amount to take, reasons to take more  
It’s no big surprise you turned out this way"

Regulus not being surprised that Sirius got kicked out, he had probably seen it coming since Sirius was sorted.

"When they closed their eyes and prayed you would change"

Their parents ignored Sirius and hoped that he would follow the footsteps they wanted.

"And they cut your hair, and sent you away  
You stopped by my house the night you escaped"

Cuts back to James briefly, with how Sirius ended up there.

"With tears in my eyes, I begged you to stay  
You said “Hey man, I love you, but no fucking way”

The conversation between Regulus and Sirius the night that Sirius was kicked out.

[Chorus]  
"I’m sure that we could find something for you to do on stage  
Maybe shake a tambourine, or when I sing, you sing harmonies"

Not quite sure, but i do love some good Band AUs

[Verse 2]  
"This is for the lake that me and my friends swim in  
Naked and dumb on a drunken night"

The Marauders swimming in the Black Lake drunk one night.

"And it should've felt good, but I could hear the Jaws theme song  
On repeat in the back of my mind"

Sirius not paying attention to whatever is going on there but thinking about the night again.

"Make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face"

Sirius talking to Regulus went Regulus said what he did was stupid.

"There are lessons to be learned  
Consequences for all the stupid things I say"

Sirius learning from what happened at Grimmauld Place that his actions have consequences.

"And it is no big surprise you turned out this way  
The spark in your eyes, the look on your face, I will not be brave"

Sirius talking to Regulus after a fight.

[Chorus]  
I’m sure that we could find something for you to do on stage  
Maybe shake a tambourine, or when I sing, you sing harmonies

Band AUs are both underrated and overrated.

[Verse 3]  
"I wanna contribute to the chaos  
I don’t wanna watch and then complain  
‘Cause I am through finding blame  
That is a decision that I have made"

Regulus rebelling against Voldemort, contributing to the rebellion.

"She hopes I’m cursed forever  
To sleep on a twin size mattress  
In somebody’s attic or basement my whole life"

Sirius talking about how Walburga wants him to be dependant on someone so he'll come crawling back and obey her.

"Never graduating up in size to add another"

Not graduating Hogwarts having to live as a dropout.

"And my nightmares will have nightmares every night  
Oh, every night, every night"

Nightmares from the amount of trauma he went through at Grimmauld Place.

This one might be a little rough but I think it's good. Let me know what you think :) Any other songs are appreciate!


	2. Home by Cavetown

Home by Cavetown

Remus and Sirius. Just *chef's kiss* (also it helps with my headcanon of trans remus)

[Intro]  
"Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love but I guess  
This avoids the stress of falling out of it"

Sirius and Remus avoiding their love for each other by thinking they aren't in love.

"Are you tired of me yet?"

The anxious side of Remus's brain, most likely because of the 'furry problem'.

"I'm a little sick right now but I swear  
When I'm ready I will fly us out of here"

Sick because it is close to the full moon, and flying on brooms.

[Verse 1]  
"I'll cut my hair  
To make you stare  
I'll hide my chest  
And I'll figure out a way to get us out of here"

Trans Remus headcanon, but also Sirius cutting his hair off would make people stare.

[Verse 1]  
"Turn off your porcelain face  
I can't really think right now and this place  
Has too many colors, enough to drive all of us insane"

Lights and colors could become aggravating around the full moon.

"Are you dead?  
Sometimes I think I'm dead"

I mean they all end up dead :(

"'Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head"

Hogwarts is filled with ghosts and ghouls.

"But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet"

Sirius not wanting to sleep because of nightmares, and Remus not wanting it to get closer to the full moon.

[Chorus]  
"My eyes went dark  
I don't know where  
My pupils are  
But I'll figure out a way to get us out of here"

Remus's pupils go dark when he transforms.

[Bridge]  
"Get a load of this monster"

The views on werewolves.

"He doesn't know how to communicate  
His mind is in a different place  
Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?"

Unable to communicate in wolf form for obvious reasons but Remus is afraid of letting people in, explaining the needing space.

"Get a load of this train wreck  
His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet"

Sirius, a mess, and the hair thing. He's still trying to figure out who he is.

"But little do we know, the stars  
Welcome him with open..."

Sirius is a star, but also the Marauders are the 'stars' of their era. 

"Get a load of this monster  
He doesn't know how to communicate  
His mind is in a different place  
Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?  
Get a load of this train wreck  
His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet  
But little do we know, the stars  
Welcome him with open arms  
Oh"

Explained above.

[Outro]  
"Time is  
Slowly  
Tracing his face  
But strangely he feels at home in this place"

Remus and Sirius both feel at home in Hogwarts.

Suggestions are highly appreciated :)


End file.
